jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Polpo
) Green irises (Anime Color) |occupation = Passione |hobby = Eating Collecting art |affiliation = Diavolo Passione |status = Deceased |death = March 31, 2001 |cod = Self-inflicted gunshot to the head from a banana made by Gold Experience |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (PS2 game) (Anime) |colors = VentoAureo }} is a minor character and antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Polpo is the first of Passione's capo Giorno Giovanna encounters and is responsible for recruiting new members. He then tasks Giorno to keep a lighter lit for 24 hours as a test. Polpo is a Stand User and his Black Sabbath automatically attacks Giorno during said test. Appearance Polpo is a massive and morbidly obese man easily towering over regular people, having an exaggeratedly large head proportional to the rest of his body. One of his most recognisable features are his black eyes and bright pupils and his pointy nose. Polpo wears a cap from which multiple sticks come out, and a sophisticated indented shirt. Polpo has a bracelet in his right wrist. Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI Polpo makes an appearance in the one-shot with a changed appearance. He is now one head shorter than average. Polpo wears a bright blue jacket and dotted white shirt and brown trousers. His hat is portrayed as green. Personality Polpo acts like a typical Mafia don, showing an affable side and an appreciation for various works of art and gastronomy. His table manners are however, lacking, showing that sophistication is superficial. Polpo places great emphasis on one's trustworthiness, considering it the most important characteristic of a good gangster. Despite this, Polpo considers his subordinates as tool to be used to further his position. He shows a very keen sense of awareness, deducing Giorno's injury from the marks on his hands and even how Bruno Bucciarati "told him" that Giorno wanted to join, despite not meeting him prior and Giorno proclaiming his initiation moments before meeting him. Abilities Polpo's Black Sabbath is a long range automated Stand traveling in object's shadows. Illusionism: Polpo shows a talent for illusionism, hiding in his room despite his size and seemingly eating his fingers to suddenly pull out a lighter from his hand. History Polpo is first seen serving fifteen years in prison when Giorno Giovanna approaches and tells him that he wants to join Passione. Being in the high position of a capo in Passione, his job is giving orders, from the boss, to other subordinates, as well as testing new recruits who want to join the gang. Polpo's means of initiation into Passione is keeping a flame lit for 24 hours; with that, he gives Giorno the lighter. Polpo unwittingly shoots himself in the mouth with a gun Giorno had disguised as a banana. This was an act of vengeance for having his Stand, Black Sabbath, carelessly cause the death of an innocent old man. This also destroys the Arrow in his Stand's mouth. As Polpo dies, Giorno, far removed from the scene, tells him to "savor his last meal". Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Polpo makes his game debut in the PS2 title. He only appears in the two cutscenes involving his introduction and suicide at the hands of Giorno. Black Sabbath however, is faced in Chapter 3. Gallery Manga= PolpoIntro.png|Polpo's first appearance, dwarfing Giorno PolpoRevealsHiddenStuff.png|Polpo revealing hidden possessions despite being in prison Polpo1.png|A Close-up of Polpo's face PolpoEatsFingers.png|Polpo seemingly eats his own fingers Polpo&Lighter.png|Polpo with his own special lighter Polpo's death.png|Polpo's death |-| Anime= PolpoFirst.png|Polpo's first appearance PolpoChewsFingers.png|Polpo seemingly chews off his own fingers PolposLighter.png|Polpo tasks Giorno with keeping his lighter lit Black sabbath and polpo die.png|Polpo accidentally kills himself with his own gun Polpo.png Polpo face.png |-| Other= PolpoGucci.jpg|Polpo in Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI 25 years JoJo 029.png|A tribute image of Polpo, drawn by Yoshihiro Togashi for 25 Years With JoJo Trivia *The two particular paintings Polpo has are 's , and 's Vairumati. *Polpo biting off the tips of his right index and middle finger is a reference to Tony Iommi, the founding member of the Black Sabbath, a namesake of Polpo's Stand: namely, on his last day of work in a steel factory, before going on a tour with his newly-founded band, Tony had tips of his fingers completely chopped of by a machine in an accident, and replaced them with homemade prostheses made out of plastic bottle caps. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 5 Antagonists